Rubber Shields
by gettingshitdone
Summary: Reinhardt ruffled Brigitte's hair before saying good night. They had a sparring day tomorrow and the knight wasn't going to lose because of sleep deprivation. He smiled to himself over the status quo AND NOTHING IS GONNA CHANGE THAT, RIGHT?
1. Chapter 1

1

A single sweatdrop was tracing the bridge of Brigittes nose as she drew in heavy breaths.

Whit her rubber shield raised she began to circle the beast of a man infront of her. They had been sparring for hours as every muscle in her body was screaming at her to stop.

"Excellent work, my squire!" Reinhardt beamed at her with his own massive shield raised between his stomach and her soft edge. Brigitte continued to look for an opening in his positioning but couldn't hide the small smirk that was sneaking over her lips.

"Well no wonder," She replied," considering that you, my wonderful, mighty friend is an excellent teacher."

"Wahahaha" The old knights laughter echoed through the sparring hall as Brigitte dashed towards him. Her heart hammered as she swung her rubber sword towards his side. The air whizzed around the edge and with a *smock* she smashed into his Shield. Her jaw dropped as she realized that he had managed to block her attack.

Reinhardt shook his head.

"That worked once, Brigitte." He lowered the shield and bopped her on the head with his own rubber stick. "But yes, I am both wonderful and mighty!"

Brigitte's eyes rolled away from the sight of, but not the sound of, her teacher kissing his own biceps

"H-hey, get us some water instead, won't you big guy?"

"How can I say no when you ask me so kindly?" Reinhardt walked with surprising ease. His grey shirt was soaked around the broad shoulders and his hair looked slicker than normal. He wasn't gasping for air like she was, nor did he groan when the brawny arm rummaged through a large bag at the end of the room.

"Can you grab my phone as well?" Brigitte asked as she reached for the roof feeling every muscle untangle.

"Sure, Where is it?"

"Probably in the pocket on the side." She let her head roll forward and backwards. Her pulse had slowed down by now but her body still ached after the sparing. So Brigitte pressed her lips together tightly as she sat down on the ground. Her legs trembled slightly all the way. If Reinhardt could hide his exhaustion then sho could she.

"AHA!"

Reinhardt pulled his arm up into the air.

"The water bottle is mine."

As the old knight walked back he stared at his large hand where, presumably, a phone was hidden.

"Someone has been calling you." Informed the large man as he tossed Brigitte one of the bottles.

"Who?" She caught with one hand.

"Its says Hana." He handed her the phone and it looked so small in his hands. "Do you know who it is?"

"Yea," The shield maiden answered as she muffled down a grunt as she jumped to her feets. "And so do you. Remember D:va?

Reinhardts water bottle hit the ground. The knight was staring at Brigitte and when he spoke, it was nothing more than a whisper through a dropped jaw.

"You got her number?"

"Yes…" Answered Brigitte as she scanned her teacher from top to toe. "She gave it to me after i told her i'm a mechanic. I better call her back to see what it's about. Meet me in the kitchen later?"

The othervice loud german man stood frozen in place as his squier walked passed him, patted him on the shoulder and walked out the room.

"Hi Hana, it's Birgitte. You called?" Was the only part he heard of that conversation before it died down in the distance and he decided to go and get a shower. After all, the super awesome, good girl, artist, movie star, esports player, D:va might be coming over!


	2. Chapter 2

2

*Flop*

"HAHA!" A refreshed Reinhardt had successfully flipped a pancake in the air. He signed out in relief as he looked around the room.

The tables was set for three, the floor swept and as a last touch the knight pulled out a towel that he gently laid over the counter to hide yesterday's dishes.

Brigitte had yet to enter the kitchen when the last bit of batter started to fry. She can't still be in the shower. By now she must have at least gotten to the station, probably greeted the superstar and is on her way back.

Reinhardt flipped the last pancake while humming to himself.

On the table there was now a big pile of steaming pancakes, some candles, a bowl of whipped cream, cloudberry jam and ice cream. The large man placed himself at the edge of the seat. They would walk in any minute now.

Any...

Minute...

He corrected his fork and looked over the table again, pulled one of the napkins a little to the left and sighed havely. She should be here about now…

The old knight could almost feel the silence around him. The same silence that stayed with him at night, that he had to sing away in the showers which always fell around him when the smoke of a battle lay to rest.

Reinhardt cleared his throat. The sound he'd made bounced off the walls, softer for every hit till it died down. An itch started to crawl in those old fingertips. Again he rotated the glasses just to do something. And again he cleared his throat.

He couldn't wait any longer and as he stood up the knight could hear an approaching conversation.

"Yes? Okej. I'll see you then Hana. Okej, bye." And with that Brigitte stomped in the room. "Oh my, let me just say - that girl can talk. It took forever to get to any sort of point and then to finish the conversation? I'm glad I made it out of there alive! Anyhow, is that pancakes I smell?"

She was centimeters from sitting down when the worn man pulled her up for an embrace. He tightened his grip around her back as he stroke her hair. Brigitte could feel his nose brush against the top of her head.

"Yes." He softly answered. "It is the *aroma* of pancakes you are smelling."

"Reinhardt, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, just need to breath."

"Did something happen while I was away?" She lifted her hands to his shoulders and let them rest there.

"No." the answer entwined with a deep sigh as he let go. "Dinner?"

And with that, they both sat down. Brigitte grabbed the first pancake and tried to swallow it hole.

"so…" The old knight let his fingers slowly glide through his beard, "we are not getting a dinner guest?"

"Whu-" Brigitte did her best to chew faster and forced a large chunks of the pankake down her throat. "-What dinner guest?"

"I thought called you because she was near… and…"

Brigitte looked upon the war worn man's face of disappointment over not getting the chance to meet his idol. She scratched her neck while her eyes darted around the room in search of a distraction.

"Umm… Not exactly. She called to ask if I had the time to drop by her home next week."

"Where does she live?"

"In South Korea..."

"AHA," Reinhardt beamed at her, "I haven't been there in ages. There is are so many things I want to show you. And my old friend Grothen should still live there, you would really like him."

The beast of a man looked over his squire, she still glanced away from him. Slowly Brigittes fingertips slided into a fist against the table.

"Okey, Brig..."

She still didn't look at him.

"Brig." Her shoulder moved visible as a thoughtful breath moved through her entire body. Reinhardt covered one of Brigittes hands with one of his own. A noticeable red shade strided over her cheeks.

"Don't force me to call you Bitty"

Finally her faces snapped at him with a dangerous glare. The hand that was stuck under his twitched a little but made no real effort to move. The red shade was still there and was a bit more striking than before.

"Oh you wouldn't dare!"

"What if i did?" His lips curled into an evil grin.

Brigitte leaned over the table and spoke between her teeths:

"I will use MY nickname for you."

"What, Dragonslayer? It doesn't sound so bad." Reinhardt even allowed himself to flex a little.

"No, the one I got from my dearly beloved father."

The other side of the table became mute. The evil grin switched face. Q

"Willy, the blood pumped conquer."

"You-", his voice was hoarse, "You were so young." His face looked like a wreck. "And I had to explain why I became so red and why he was laughing so much."

"So we'll keep the nicknames in a drawer for now?"

Reinhardt nodded slowly. A relieved sigh escaped Brigittes lips. They both retrieved their hands and let the silence hang over them for a little while. Brigitte scratched the back of her head again before she spoke;

"As you've probably already figured out, I didn't ask if I could bring you."

Reinhardt looked a bit puzzled before he realized they changed the subject.

"Yes, I got that."

"And I didn't want to bring it up. Because… I didn't think to azume to bring you when I spoke to D:va."

"You care too much about being kind. If you want to go alone then do so!"

"But won't you-" Reinhardt held up his hand to signal her to stop.

"If you want to go alone then do so."

She took a deep breath.

"Okej."


	3. Chapter 3

3

The goodbye at the airport had been tense. Brigitte had glanced over Reinhardt again and again too see that he was fine. While Reinhardt had been monologing about all the fun things there was to do in South Korea.

She had chuckled here and there even if the feeling of betrayal stung in her stomach. Reinhardt had said again and again that it was fine. That it was healthy for her to take of on her own once in a while.

"You can't always hang around me, you got to see the world for yourself. Explore! GROW! Think of all the things you get to tell me."

In theory, Brigitte knew he was right but it didn't stop her from biting down in her already sore kin.

"Well… When I get back," her fist smacked against Reinhardt's upper arm, "we are going on a pub crawl!" He met her with one raised eyebrow and a spreading smile.

"When you've gotten back and been out drinking I'm gonna make your poor head some more pancakes."

"Oh? You out drink me old man?" Brigitte tightened her grip around the bag she was carrying and continued weakly. "We'll see about that."

"Dear Brigitte." The old knight tilted his head to the side as he stroke her hair. "It is but a week. You will survive."

"I know."

"And you will have fun."

"I know."

"Don't worry about me."

Brigitte didn't answer him just raised a hand to press her knuckles against his stomach.

Two hours later the plane took off. Brigitte shifted once more in the airplane's seat and peaked over the heads of her fellow passengers.

Most of them had well groomed hair, neatly ironed suits or were just unhealthy clean. As the smell of soft perfume tried to infiltrate her nose she picked up her earphones and started a song.

Brigitte held her first class ticket. The dirt under her nails looked even darker against its shiny surface.

The soft humming, that the engines made, disappeard in her music and so the hours passed.

Reinhardt walked through the door to an empty home. The stone walls felt cold and the dim light from the hall lamp didn't brighten his day. Like always he closed the door, but there wasn't anyone in front of him to playfully nudge in the side and make a remark on her unsteady stance. He smiled at the memories as he swept of his jacket.

As Reinhardt kicked of his shoes he did his best not to think of how lonely they looked all by themselves. Turning his´back at them, he continued down the hall.

Every step on the way felt hollow. Every thump disappear into the dark corners and under the furnitures. Reinhardt walked further in, to lit every light he passed by. It didn't help.

When Reinhardt stepped into the livingroom his eyes darted to the stereo. With rapid steps and a phone ready to plug in he hurried over to it to blast music.

"Phone, Play David Hasselhoff - True Survivor!"

And the music played. Reinhardt muscles soften as he sung along. He didn't think about what his feet where doing. He followed along, grabbing the bucket, the soap, some water and a tatter.

As more songs passed by every inch Reinhardt touched got cleaner. He only had his and Brigitte's room to go when the phoned made three blipping sound in a row and died down. It would have to charge up again. That could take some time and the silence was already cutting through the space around him.

Slowly he put back the bucket, the soap and poured out the water.

His bed was a mess, with the pillow on the floor and the quilt rolled to a ball. The rug was covered by dirty clothings and it did it's best to remind him that it's washing time, but not today. The heavy wooden bed looked inviting and with a heavy sigh Reinhardt fell over it. Through grunts, his hand fumbled after the charger for his phone.

Soon Reinhardt would be able to blast music again and forget that he had to eat dinner alone. Three beeps and the screen lit up. 1%

He inhaled and exhaled. His chest expanded and sunk into the bed. It almost felt like the soft mattress consumed him, restraining him, draining his thoughts.

The knight laid still. His rib cage closed around his heart with an inch every time he had to breath out. He could feel sweat breaking out from his forehead and every calming idea was out of reach.

Every breath felt like sandpaper in his throat and every heartbeat hammered against his head. Reinhardt fought back the tears as he tried to sit up. But his leg ended up spasming instead, shaking him wildly and forcing his pulse to raise even faster.

With every beat his senses numbed, reaching slowly to a peak where there only was this cloud of nothing in his head.

"Brig!" A high pitched voice greeted Brigitte when she entered the baggage claim. It took some time for the newly arrived to see the short, running, pink dressed younger girl.

"H-Hana!" Brigitte took some steps forward to meet a running, squealing Hana.

Around them Brigitte could see people pointing towards them and some even picking up their phones to film. As Hana pushed the last person aside Brigitte could feel heat rising to her cheeks.

The smaller girl dached into the larger ones torso. Her arm twirled around Brigett's neck and the sound of clicking and the white flashing got more intense.

"It's Sooooo nice to see you!" Hana bursts out, she lean back and squints her eyes, obvious to the noise around them as her smile spread even wider.

"You too. It's been a while."

"I can't wait to show you my home! Let's get your bag and go." Hana took Brigitte by the arm and dragged her to the drop of.

"If you don't mind, I'm just gonna call Reinhardt and tell him I arrived safely."

"Who?" Hana said as she shifted her fokus towards all the cameras and waved. Her smile was as wide as it could get as she used Brige's arm for support as she leaned to the audience.

"You don't remember the large German knight I hang around?"

"Oh yea! That really old guy that wanted my autograph."

"Reinhardt's not that old."

"Eh, Yea he is! But sure call him. I'm gonna go talk to," she looked around the room and saw a small girl wearing a d:va t-shirt, "That girl. I'll catch up with you soon. Don't forget you bag!"

"I won't." Brigitte murmured to herself as Hana skipped steps to say hi. The engineer pulled up her phone and called Reinhardt.


	4. Chapter 4

4

There is a pub, built in a tick wood-like material, about seven minutes from Reinhardt's apartment. The pub was old and had kept it's medieval style with a heavy iron chandelier neatly placed in the middle and large heavy wooden furnitures. Unfortunately for the owner the primitive look seems to attract savages so there where a couple of knife or axe holes in the wall. Its name, The sorrow free face and that was Reinhardt's destination.

He walked down narrow alleys and arrived at the weather worn building. The old knight pressed his hand against the rounded doors turbid green glass. His expression was blank as he scanned the room through his grey bangs. Reinhardt didn't recognize anyone well enough to go beyond some simple greetings to a small group in the back. They smiled polite back as they softly raised their glasses.

Reinhardt strode towards the bardesk. With an half assed attempt he to stroke his hair backwards followed by a worming grin.

"I see that no one has gotten my old axe out yet." The large man sat down on a chair that squeld under him and leaned in over the desk. He pointed at a large ax-handle that was firmly placed above the old piano located to the left with his thumb . "Maybe put a reward to the task?"

The bartender glared his way. His slender hand stopped scrubbing the old beer smear that didn't seemed to want to disappear as he raised his back to tower over Reinhardt.

"Are you going to pay the bounty or just collect it?"

"Jim," tried Reinhardt. "It's been twenty years. Are you still mad my friend? It's practically a part of this pub now!"

Jim's mouth stretched into a line and shoot his birdlike nose forward.

"No. I guess I'm not." He signed. "It's rare to see you alone. Where's Ms Fixit? You know she is still probably the closes to get that damned thing out?" His finger snapped towards the axe with such raw force that a string tightly slicked black hair fell down on his face.

Reinhardt smiled.

"Give me a beer and I'll take it out for you."

"That's your one liner by now, " The bartender replied amused as he amended the imperfection now bugging his line of sight. "It will not work this day ether."

"Fine, it's still a nice touch. Makes the place feel like home!"

"Then I would for the life of me never set a foot in your house." Jim picked up a spotless glass. "The usual?" Reinhard nodded.

"Is that a challenge?"

"It is not! And don't wink at me!" Jim pored the glass and handed it to Reinhardt. "You didn't answered me, where is miss Fixit?"

"She's…" He trailed off as the tip of his finger circled the edge of his glass. Reinhardt eyes follows the movement and he signed. "She's off to Korea, visiting a friend."

Jim looked at the quiet, soft man in front of him. Giving the sorrow free face a quick glans, just to be sure there is no sign of trouble, before moving a bit closer to… Well… His friend.

"I'm happy for her, must be fun to see the world. How long will she be gone?"

"Just the week." Reinhardt's finger kept circling the edge.

"Are you all…" Jim halted in mid sentence, biting back his thought. "What will you do in the meantime?"

"Oh I don't know a bit of this and that, normal stuff. Right now I am here, later somewhere else. Just not… " Reinhardt's voice broke. Jim watched as the German swept the glass and hand it over empty with a matching smile.

"Another one!" Reinhardt beamed out.

"...Right." Was the only reply Jim could think of as he poured the liquid.

"So," Hana twirled her thick brown hair. "You're from Sweden, you didn't just live there, right?"

They sat inside a pink limousine that drove deeper into the city. Brigitte had tried to get a peak of it but the windows were so black that she could only see her own reflection.

"That's right."

"You've gotta tell me all about it!" Hana said with a bit too much excitement in her voice.

"Why? Planning a trip?"

"yes. or no, eeh, I guess that depends! There's a large gaming event south of Stockholm. And It's not like I can't go anytime i want or so but since I'm there, what is there to see?" She twirled her hair again as she smiled with all her teeths.

"Well…" Brigite scratched the back of her neck. "I've mostly been in the north." She glanced at the smaller girl in front of her. "So the things I can recommend would be far off and maybe not worth the money."

"Traveling expenses aren't really an issue for me, but I think it's sweet that you thought of that!" Hana placed her hand on the smooth seat next to her. She leende towards Brigitte and said with a lowered voice, "I know what I want to show you."

"S-sorry?"

"Here," her hands flew up towards the roof. Hana's face squinted into a smile and she spread out her fingertips. "In my hometown."

"Oh." Brigitte felt dumbfounded. Blinking at Hana's changed position she didn't know what to say or do.

"First of, we are gonna get some food into you. My treat!"

Two more entered the pub. It's around dinner time and the kitchen threw out plates filled with food in an indescribable speed. As the room got more and more crowded a lot of people had started to gather around Reinhardt.

"And then it was", his voice broke through the rooms chattering conversation as he told another story. "And you'll remember this one Claire." He pulled his arm around a woman next to him that already listened mooningly to every syllable falling from the large man's lips. "It was a huge rat in your basement."

"The same kind I had?" A farmer yelled five seats down.

"EXACTLY LIKE YOURS! RANDY! Came from the same place you see! The rat was genetically modified and it showed. The beast was large! HUGE even!" He took back his arm to drink more followed by a quick disappointed look from the woman.

Jim looked at the scene. He saw Claire's frown and Reinhardt's empty glass that someone would fill up, for old time's sake and that darned axe some other idiot soon would try to pull out. Jim polished another goblet and thought of the young woman who normally sat were Claire is sitting now and always stopped the drinks from showering the knight and got him home safely. This, as it's now, is still better than it was just after the war when Overwatch didn't need that… that… that beast.

The limousine stopped so the two girls could get out. Brigitte could hear the cameras click through the closed door. Hana tossed her a cheerful smile before she emerged to the outside world. There was a grace to her movement that Brigitte knew she could not resemble. The clicking went wilder as D:va posed in front of the audience. Peeking out from the car she saw Hana taking a step to the side and reaching a hand out to Brigitte.

"Come on out!" The hand gladly waved her out, offered her support. As Brigitte glanced towards the onlookers her stomach ached. The air was full of expectation around the hanging hand. She swung her feet out with shaking knees to grab that hand. Hana smiles sweetly towards her. And held her hand firmly as the smaller girl stept in closer to Brigitte. Hana Took her other hand and placed it on Brigittes upper arm. The Swed could she Hana do another pose for the camera with one leg in the air as she squeezed the arm. The taller girl saw the flashing around them and her eyes twitching without permission. She did her best to force a smile.

"Out of the way," Hana shouted in a high pitched tone. "We're starving!"

The alley was quiet and wobbly. Reinhardt tried to move forward on the paved street with a hand trailing against a wall. His dulled footsteps echoed around him. Jim had thrown him out, that bastard. After everything they had done together he'd been shown the door just for playing the piano, and singing, and telling loud stories and wanting to put another ax in the wall for the townsfolk to get out but this time gentler. Ah who needs him or that place. Not Reinhardt that's for sure! A hiccup escaped his lips as the narrow way twisted again. It wasn't far home at least.

Birgitte wouldn't unlock the door for them this time. Reinhardt knew that much at least when his hand sinked down the pocket and started to rumble around after the keys.

"Now let's see…" He said to himself. His hand looked oversized around the little opener.

It took some tries but Reinhardt got there. The door swung open and he entered his home once more.

Brigitte had been placed in the middle of a large garden while Hana had run of to speak with the manager. For minutes she'd been staring at the overwhelmingly amounts of detales carved in the small table in front of her. Is she was anyone else the sake silver on the table probably would have fooled her. It was a remarkable work and Brigitte just had to get some home to investigate it further. She slowly reached for the table knife as she looked around. No one was nearby. She listened for some seconds her grip cramping around the knife. She could feel the heat of tension pulsing in her body. She picked up a tiny bottle from her jacket. With her thumb and pinky she wiggled open the bottle. Again she listened. Taking deep breaths she slowly put the bottle under the table edge and then she heard footprints.

Quicker than a squirrel she put the knife back and put the lock on the bottle. Silently cursing to her self for spending to much time waiting she heard the footprints coming closer. The bottle went back into the jacket and Hana showed her face.

"Hi Brigé. Was it booooring without me?" Hana settled on the empty chair opposed to Brigette's. He leaned her elbow on the table and her jaw in that hand taking up more than half the table.

"Ehm", She had hardly a second to respond before Hana continued.

"So I think i mentioned that I know the manager but apparently i also know the coock. Isn't that crazy?"

"I-I guess."

"He said he was gonna prepare their finest dish. Aren't you excited?"

"Well… Umm… I-"

"Last time I ate here, It was so delicious! I just now you're gonna love it!"

Brigitte's stomach aced a bit. She let her finger trace alongside the table as she watch Hana. The famous girl sat with her legs crossed and wiggled the one on top. Her ribs lend against the tables side as she seemed to bathe in satisfaction. Her cheek were slightly more red now and her lips relaxed, smiling but not artificial like before.

"I", Brigitte glanced away nervously before she tried again now locking their eyes. "I was actually hoping to order myself." It killed the mood. Hana's leg stopped. Her smile dropped and she looked shocked.

"W-well I… I… But we are gonna get the finest dish now." Hana tried to find her smile again.

"No Hana don't take it so hard. I was just curious as to see what was offered. But let me pick at the next place, ok?"

Hana scanned Brigitte's face. The taller girl did her best to look relaxed. Hana mirrored her with a larger smile. She took Brigitte's hand, the one still tracing the table, in her own and placed them in between them. Hana nodded.

"Okey, I'll let you pick next time."

"Thanks."

Hana stroke a finger over her hand.

"Let's talk about your mech." The words raced out of Bridgette's mouth. She pulled back her hand to shift around on the chair to wear here posture more proper. "You called about it so what seems to be the problem?"

Hana's eyes blinked and then blinked again. She starter to form her lips into word before sound accualy came out.

"Well I guess we can take that now. I was hoping we could… But okay.

And so Hana told Brigitte what was wrong. She asked about details when Hana was unclear but nodded most of the time. The dinner came and continued all the way to the last peace was ate.

"I think I know what I can do." Brigitte said slowly.

"That would be amazing!"

"Before we go, do you know what this tables is made of?"

"What?"

"This table. It's not silver but close enough. I'd like to know what it's made of."

"I'll be right back then."

"Hana I could just-"

But the small brunet didn't listen. She skipped away. It took a while before Hana came back.

"I bought it for you."

"What?"

"They didn't know either so I bought for for you. They will put it in the limousine while we get dressed. Shall we go?"

"You didn't have to…"

"I know."

"So why?"

"You are here to fix my mech, see it as a treat."

"You paid for my ticker and my food…"

"Drop it Bridgé before you bore me. Let go. I have more stuff to show you."


End file.
